Devuélveme la vida
by BlackGSS
Summary: John no encuentra sentido a la vida tras la muerte de Sherlock, y decide acabar con la suya propia sin saber que el detective realmente está vivo. ¿Quién descubrirá las intenciones del otro antes? ¿Será demasiado tarde? [Post-Ending Temporada 2] [Johnlock]
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic que tenía casi terminado hace un tiempo pero no lo había subido por despiste._

_Post-Ending Temporada 2._

* * *

El silencio inundaba la pequeña habitación de un piso corriente y prácticamente sin acomodar, apenas una cama mullida y algo deteriorada junto unos muebles adornaban la casa, además de un par de cajas con enseres de primera necesidad en el suelo y un cuerpo rígido y agitado tendido encima de la cama.

John se movía de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados y pequeños espasmos musculares, las gotas de sudor recorrían toda su frente y su cara, frunciendo el ceño y apretando con violencia los ojos mientras abría levemente la boca como si acabaran de apuñalarle. De pronto, se incorporó agitado y sobre saltado mirando hacia todos lados con la respiración entrecortada. Se llevó las manos a la cara volviendo a la realidad y dejó que un par de lágrimas se fugaran de sus ojos para fundirse con las gotas de sudor. Con un par de dedos se las secó automáticamente y con lentitud, seguidamente con la camiseta se limpió el resto de sudor molesto que le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero ya no le importaba.

Tenía el pelo desaliñado y húmedo de sudor al igual que el resto del cuerpo, el pijama era el mismo de hace varios días y sus ojeras cada vez eran más significativas. Hacía semanas que no dormía, ni salía fuera de las cuatro paredes de ese piso, ni dejaba que nadie entrase y le viera con esa barba de un par de semanas sin afeitar, ni mirarse a un espejo. Él sabía que estaba horrible sin necesidad de mirarse, pero más horrible se sentía por dentro, cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas para continuar, cada día que pasaba en su ausencia el tiempo le robaba vitalidad, estaba demacrado, y todo por culpa de un hombre engreído y mal carado, que no pensaba más que en sí mismo, que estaba solo aunque tuviera una mente sobrenatural y que no se merecía que estuviera así por él… Ya eran incontables las veces que trataba de convencerse de eso para continuar, pero él no creía en mentiras, si no en Sherlock y el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, y cada día le había demostrado tanto que no podía creerse ni sus propias mentiras para estar bien…

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, tomando el bastón sin mucha energía, era de esperar que necesitara el bastón porque el problema de su pierna había vuelto, pero no era así, estaba tan aferrado al recuerdo de Sherlock que aún lo sentía lo suficiente para mantener su pierna funcionando perfectamente, pero estaba tan débil que necesitaba su antiguo bastón para caminar.

La casa estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por una ventana que daba luz necesaria a ese piso, el resto las mantenía cerradas y encendía luces artificiales para no tropezar con las cajas sin desempacar. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, no tenía ganas de comer nada, pero la poca consciencia que le quedaba le decía que o comía algo o acabaría muriendo… Sonrió desgastado ante ese pensamiento, no le importaría en absoluto, pero no quería morir de esa forma lenta y dolorosa, ya estaba muriendo en todos los sentidos de esa forma tan cruel.

- John.- Se escuchó acompañado de un par de golpes en la puerta.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente e ignoró la voz masculina que lo llamaba.

- Soy Mycroft John, abre la puerta.- Habló un tono imperativo muy serio, pero se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado y siguió sirviéndose el poco té que le quedaba ya.- Tengo algo para ti, creo que te interesa.- Añadió con voz sinuosa y atrayente.

Dejó la taza de té en la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, quizás eran más cosas de él que había recogido de su antiguo piso… Tomó aire calmado.

- Hola Mycroft.- Lo saludó abriendo la puerta, era al único que había visto un par de veces desde que se mudó allí.

- Hola John.- Copió su saludo mirándolo de arriba abajo.- Oh John, deberías de cuidarte más, tienes un aspecto horrible, más incluso que la última vez que te traje algo de Sherlock.

- Gracias por el consejo.- Rodó los ojos rápidamente sintiendo una amargura desmesurada al escuchar ese nombre fuera de su consciencia, nadie había tratado de darle ese consejo, que va. Rápido observó que en su mano llevaba algo.- ¿Qué tienes para mí?- Preguntó curioso dejando de lado el tema de su estado.

- La Señora Hudson encontró ésta carta de Sherlock que pone ser para ti, pero como no sales, me ofrecí a traértela.- Contestó vagamente mirando la carta a nivel de su cara, moviéndola para verla por todas sus caras un par de veces.

- ¿Para mí? Mmm… Gracias.- Agradeció tomando la carta finalmente nervioso y sorprendido de ello, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, ¿sería que había vuelto y así se comunicaría con él?- ¿Y por qué te ofreciste a traérmela?- Puntualizó alzando las cejas interrogante.

- Me subestimas John.- Se hizo el dolido abriendo un poco más los ojos.- Solo quería que estuvieras bien.- Continuó en el mismo tono.- ¿No vas a leerla?- Sugirió levemente interesado por su contenido.

- Ajá.- Murmuró alzando una ceja y mirándolo con ironía, así que lo que quería era saber lo que decía, ya entendía por qué había venido después de la pelea de la otra vez, en fin… No tenía fuerzas para discutir con nadie y estaba nervioso por leerla por lo que asintió sin apurarse.

Observó la carta detenidamente un par de veces, leyendo una y otra vez la frase que había en el reverso del sobre: "Para John" del puño y letra de… Tragó saliva tratando de serenarse ante unos ojos intrigados que lo miraban fijamente. ¿Qué diría en ella? No tenía la más remota idea, inspiró profundamente tomando el aire suficiente para armarse de valor y abrirla. La sostuvo entre sus manos temblando levemente.

John. No sé si te entregaré esto algún día, pero espero que sigas aquí. No soy de hacer esto, y lo sabes, todos los saben, pero después de lo que hiciste por mí he de darte las gracias. Y si te la entrego algún día, en cuanto la leas te la retiraré, no tendrás pruebas de que te "dije" esto, sí, imagínate que te lo estoy diciendo, he tenido que borrar y reescribir demasiadas veces, por ello no podría decírtelo expresamente. Eres mi único amigo, y aunque no sabía tratarte algunas –demasiadas- veces como tal… No voy a decirte un lo siento para tu satisfacción y deleite, si no gracias por quedarte a pesar de todo. Te debo un día de descanso aunque odie estar inactivo, pero creo que querrías tenerlo conmigo… ¿Qué te parece un viaje a Estocolmo? (Prometo que no tengo ningún caso allí) [No significa que no me pueda salir una vez allí ¿eh?]

Gracias de nuevo John, gracias por ser mi amigo siempre…

Las lágrimas caían y caían a medida que leía la carta, esto le podía, no podía seguir, Sherlock había confiado en él… Había tantas cosas que tenía que hacer con él que ya no haría… Terminó de leer la carta y sonrió amargamente al leer las aclaraciones, dejando que gotas se deslizasen por sus comisuras para seguir por su barbilla… Las lágrimas se incrementaron ante un Mycroft algo sorprendido, iba a hacer el ademán de decir lo que decía, pero antes de eso John le entregó la carta con un par de lágrimas plasmadas en esta.

Se sentía avergonzado de llorar en frente de Mycroft, pero no podía, no le quedaban fuerzas para detenerse, se secó las lágrimas como pudo agachando la cabeza mientras el hermano mayor de Sherlock terminaba la carta.

- Vaya… Que decepción… Y qué fascinante… Así que mi hermano sentía algo por ti.- Murmuró con desdén devolviéndole la carta tranquilamente y recibiendo una mirada de ojos rojos con pinta de poco amigos.- Pensé que te diría algo más productivo.

- Adiós Mycroft.- Se despidió enfadado.

- Espera John.- Lo detuvo un momento antes de que cerrara la puerta.- Necesitas ayuda.- Dijo esta vez seriamente dejando todo atrás.

- No necesito a nadie.- Negó tajantemente enfrentando sus ojos irritados.

- Mírate John, estás demacrado, a éste paso tú también morirás.- No vaciló en hablarle claramente, no creía que si su hermano viviera quisiera verlo así, y menos por él, aunque seguro su ego crecería, eso no cabía duda alguna.

- No estaría tan mal.- Consiguió decir haciéndose fuerte pero con la voz quedada y conteniendo las lágrimas.

No esperaba esa respuesta, quería morirse sin duda, pero había formas más rápidas e indolo…

- Cuídate John, por favor.- Se despidió de él mirándolo fijamente, no tenía remedio.

Dejó la carta como pudo en un mueblecito de la entrada, sentía que desfallecía, comenzó a llorar desconsolado de dolor y amargura, cayendo al suelo lentamente contra la pared, no podía seguir así, cada vez pasaba algo y estaba peor. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el muro y siguió dejando que las lágrimas cayeran a su antojo, no le quedaba nada… nada… todo se lo había llevado Sherlock junto con su vida…

Una pluma se movía ágilmente por el papel, John gastaba todas sus fuerzas en ello, manchando el papel de lágrimas con la melodía de sus sollozos de fondo.

Era lo mejor, así todo acabaría, así dejaría de sufrir, así dejaría los ataques de ansiedad, así se reuniría con él.

Quién lea esto, es mi adiós, me voy con Sherlock. John Watson.

Dejó la pluma sin fuerza y sacó de un segundo cajón algo de Sherlock, la aferró con todas sus fuerzas para sentirse seguro y la levantó hasta quedar mirándola cara a cara, la pistola de Sherlock.

Tembló un momento cuando sintió el frío cañón de la pistola reposando sobre su sien y el gatillo rodeado de uno de sus dedos, esbozó una sonrisa cansada y manchada de lágrimas y justo cuando estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, suspiró sin fuerzas y bajó el arma lentamente dejándola caer sobre la mesa, se restregó la cara cansado. La noche había vuelto y apenas estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de un flexo.

No era si quiera valiente para apretar un gatillo… Negó levemente apesadumbrado y miró hacia el techo con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Te echo de menos.- Murmuró con la voz quebrada y cogida, sin poder si quiera seguir hablando.

Se quedó en esa posición unos segundos, quizás esperase una respuesta, quizás aclararse, pero con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina, accionó el mecanismo del gas y se volvió a la cama.

Así no "dependería" de él su muerte, moriría durmiendo tranquilamente y sin ser consciente de ello… Esta era su última noche, su último sueño, por fin su última pesadilla… Había entregado en su totalidad su vida a Sherlock vivo, y se la había llevado con él… Suponía que era normal que ahora le siguiese hasta allí, ya que un muerto no puede devolverte nada que le entregaste… Se tumbó finalmente asumiendo que su fin llegaría antes del amanecer y miró el techo con una suave sonrisa al fin verdadera mientras un par de lágrimas fugaces se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Sherlock, ya tienes lo que quieres engreído, tenerme siempre contigo…- Susurró con esa leve sonrisa en su cansado rosto y poco a poco, se hundió en su último sueño, recordando cada día desde hacía años en Baker Street.

* * *

La media noche había caído, un hombre mayor caminaba pesadamente por la acera de vuelta a su casa, estaba cansado de trabajar y el maletín oscuro que llevaba pesaba demasiado, solo le quedaba terminar la calle y girar a la derecha para llegar a su casa.

Bostezó levemente restregándose los ojos, y de pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión que hizo que el hombre se acongojase y se quedase parado en estado de shock, mirando de dónde había venido la explosión, un piso en llamas era el culpable.

Nervioso, desesperado y muerto de miedo, echó a correr hacia el bloque de pisos llamando a la policía y a los bomberos, dando la voz de alarma por los porterillos de los bloques vecinos y él mismo.

Lestrade dormitaba en su despacho cuando Anderson entró en él para despertarlo.

- Tenemos una emergencia señor.- Indicó urgentemente haciendo que Lestrade se levantara de un salto y corrieran hacia los coches de policía con el corazón en vilo.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido éste primer capítulo?_

_Es bastante importante para mí que me dejaseis vuestra opinión sobre éste nuevo fic para saber si os gusta y tal..._

_¡Un saludo y nos vemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Siento la tardanza, pero mi lap se rompió totalmente y tuve que mandar arreglarla de nuevo... Sí, tengo una suerte genial._

_Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo y prometo una actualización por semana... ¡Aquí de nuevo!_

* * *

_- Tenemos una emergencia señor.- Indicó urgentemente haciendo que Lestrade se levantara de un salto y corrieran hacia los coches de policía con el corazón en vilo._

* * *

- ¿Han encontrado algo más en buen estado?- Preguntó Lestrade afectado y sobrecogido.

- No señor… Los forenses ya se han llevado el cadáver del doctor John Hamish Watson para hacerle la autopsia.- Informó el oficial.

- De acuerdo.- Murmuró mirando a la nada.

Primero Sherlock se suicidaba… Ahora John… Sin duda la pérdida de Sherlock le había arruinado la vida…

Parpadeó repetidamente intentando reponerse del golpe, los tomaba por increíbles amigos, cada uno a su manera…

- Saquen todo lo del señor John Watson fuera del bloque y cárguenlo en mi coche.- Ordenó desolado saliendo del piso.

La carta que habían encontrado en el baño, escondida de las llamas lo había dejado mucho más afectado aún. No había sido un descuido suyo, sino que lo había planeado todo para suicidarse… Salió del piso finalmente y se frotó la cara junto los ojos.

- Poned una esquela en el periódico por favor.- Indicó a Anderson con voz algo quebrada y caminó hacia el coche, ¿quién sería el próximo? ¿Él mismo?

* * *

Estaba bastante cansado ya de estar encerrado pero no tenía otro remedio, debía de esperar. Resopló cansado haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no era hombre de sentarse a esperar ni mucho menos.

Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de aquel sofá pensando. Estaba muy alta su actividad cerebral y cerrando los ojos comenzó a recordar los casos que había leído ayer en el periódico y a repasarlos, exprimirlos, destripar todos los detalles, descubrirlos y por último resolviéndolos.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez satisfecho y caminó hasta la cocina, era una grandísima pérdida de tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua tomando una de las tazas color verde manzana apagado y comenzó a prepararse un té recordando la manera en que siempre se lo había hecho John…

"Lo echas de menos Sherlock. Lo sé, pero no puedo volver… Todavía."

Siempre tenía el mismo diálogo con su razón, pero no quería imaginar lo que sería ir delante de John y decirle: Eh John, que no estoy muerto, has estado meses encerrado sin salir y pasándolo mal para nada –bendita información de ella-. Además, quizás se hubiese recuperado, no había vuelto a recibir noticias de él desde hacía más de una semana.

Se detuvo un momento mirando la taza. ¿Se habría olvidado de él? Realmente le daba "miedo" y realmente lo aliviaba, por un lado no podía creerse que después de todo se olvidara de él así porque sí… Y por otro lado, pensar que ya no estaría mal le reconfortaba… Pero no podía evitar sentir una especie de vacío de su ausencia después de estar tanto tiempo con él y haber llegado a percibir un mínimo de escasos sentimientos de afecto por su persona.

El pitido que indicaba que el té ya estaba listo hizo que cortara sus pensamientos aunque estos siguieran activos y pululantes. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y cogió el periódico de hoy, llevaba todo el día con el ordenador investigando acerca de los asesinos que Moriarty había contratado. La red había sido desmontada gracias a Mycroft ayer noche, solo le quedaba esperar y ya está cerca de volver… Muy cerca… Pero ahora quería centrarse en las noticias que acontecían en Londres.

Un político… Una familia… Un nuevo descubrimiento para la cura de un cáncer… Un maltrato… Un informe de economía…

"Un solterito que ahora sí que se marchó, adiós John Watson."

Frunció el ceño al leer el título, ¿adiós? Veloz se dispuso a leer el artículo extrañado.

"Hace cuatro días, nuestro solterito de oro, John Watson, el amante del fallecido y ahora inocente Sherlock Holmes, fue hallado también fallecido en su domicilio, víctima de una explosión de gas que él mismo había provocado para suicidarse al no soportar el dolor que le había dejado la pérdida de su querido y amado Sherlock Holmes, […]"

Sherlock abrió tantos los ojos que parecían salirse de sus orbitas, por un momento el pulso le falló y dejó caer el papel, un dolor muy fuerte comenzó a oprimirle el pecho de forma violenta.

- ¿J… John?- Consiguió murmurar con los ojos fijamente aún en el título del artículo.

¿Sería mentira? El periódico no podía publicar algo de este calibre que no fuese verdad… Tenía que llamar a Mycroft… Él se había enterado de la verdad… Cogió su celular abandonado por un par de días y encontró varias llamadas perdidas, y un par de mensajes. Abrió los mensajes y descubrió uno de Ella, lo siento Sherlock… John ha muerto.

El mundo definitivamente se desmoronó ante sus simples acciones, entonces… John de verdad había… Su mente entró en estado de shock, todos sus procesos se desactivaron, ¿John se había suicidado por él? La culpa, el remordimiento, la impotencia, el dolor, el sufrimiento y la agonía, vinieron por primera vez todas juntas a él y lo estaban ahogando. No se lo creía, no podía creérselo, se puso en pie costosamente sin fuerza alguna… John… John… Llegó hasta su habitación afligido y se dejó caer como si fuera un cuerpo inerte en el borde de la cama sentándose.

- No puede ser…- Susurró llevándose las manos a la cara y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

Comenzó a temblar desorientado cerrando los ojos. Todo era culpa suya, si hubiera resuelto antes esa red habría vuelto ya y estaría vivo, con él. No le hubiese importado tanto de ser otra persona, pero John… Maldita sea, no servía para tanto como creía, no era el mejor, no era nada y por él, su único amigo se había suicidado, por necesitar ser mejor…

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, las dos primeras lágrimas de su vida, felices de poder salir después de tantos años pero no por el momento. Sentía que desfallecía, que en ese momento todo se había acabado, su cuerpo le pesaba y estaba mareado, ahora comprendía muchas cosas acerca de John. Se apretaba la cara con fuerza respirando agitadamente, dejando que sus sentimientos volasen donde quisieran, no sabía cómo afrontarlos ni cómo controlarlos, y un suave sollozo se escuchaba por todo el piso, el sollozo de alguien que nunca había llorado y no sabía cómo llorar más fuerte…

* * *

Ataba el nudo de su corbata mirando al frente inexpresivo, ya no hablaba, no salía de su cuarto excepto para lo más indispensable, un círculo de muerte y tristeza se había cernido sobre él, ésta vez de verdad. Se miró un momento al espejo: Traje negro, camisa negra y corbata negra. Todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante toda su vida las había gastado y su cordura disminuía un poco más con cada intento de suicidarse por sobredosis, pero su recuerdo –y su prodigiosa mente- le hacía permanecer vivo para sufrir, se lo merecía.

El entierro ya había comenzado, nadie aún sabía de mi "resurrección", ni lo sabrían. Lestrade trataba de tranquilizar a una Sra. Hudson desconsolada que lloraba por ambos, muchas de sus ex novias estaban allí, todos vestían de luto, todos lloraban por John, pero aquellos ojos que observaban la tumba de John se situaban vidriosos en el mismo lugar donde meses antes había contemplado a un John llorando en su tumba, con el corazón encogido al recordar esa escena… Nadie había llorado tanto como uno por otro.

Sherlock se mantuvo firme y con las manos cogidas detrás de su cintura, mirando la tumba fijamente en señal de respeto. El entierro no duraría mucho, o al menos eso deseó al ver el ataúd que contenía su cuerpo inanimado.

Caminó con el cuello de su gabardina subido y un gorro de cazador… Su gorro de Sherlock Holmes. Se acercó cautelosamente a la tumba, asegurándose antes de que nadie rondara ya por allí y que pudiese descubrirlo. Se sostuvo de pie enfrente de la lápida mirándola fijamente, tenía una inscripción.

"Aquí yace John Hamish Watson, en este mundo de vivos aún contaremos contigo amigo…"

* * *

_Una actualización para saciar vuestra impaciencia... ¡Jaja!  
Espero os haya gustado y ya sabéis... Os leo por las reviews!  
_

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima semana mis queridxs sherlockeds._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aquí va la actualización semanal que prometí._**

**_¡Espero que les esté gustando!_**

* * *

_"Aquí yace John Hamish Watson, en este mundo de vivos aún contaremos contigo amigo…"_

* * *

¿Qué se creían? ¿Que él no lo habría echado de menos aún "estando muerto"? ¿Que no había contado con él nunca? Trató de serenarse mirando la tumba y pensando que el mismo rubio, que más de una vez le había salvado, y más de una vez le había sacado de quicio, el mismo al que la adrenalina de estar con él le había curado su pierna, ahora mismo estaba quieto, tumbado, pálido, sin ningún resto de esas muecas suyas de resignación o desagrado por su culpa… Ya no iba a volver a escuchar su voz quejándose de él…

- John…- Consiguió murmurar en un esfuerzo aunque fuese un hilo de voz quebrado.- Estoy aquí…- Continuó poniendo una mano sobre la lápida.

En ese momento, todo cuanto había conseguido se cayó al igual que él de rodillas al suelo, agachó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza la fría y etérea piedra de granito grabada. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, ya no tenía más que recuerdos inservibles, y ante el recuerdo de su sonrisa, desde aquella posición, comenzó su llanto silencioso más amargo.

Por él, había descubierto la felicidad. Por él, había descubierto la tristeza, la amargura y la agonía. Por él, había descubierto la confidencialidad. Por él, había descubierto la amistad. Por él, había descubierto… Un último llanto desconsolado hizo que pusiera ambas manos sobre su tumba hincado de rodillas para no caer al suelo.

- Perdóname John, perdóname.- Comenzó a sollozar con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.

Tenía vergüenza, se sentía patético de a lo que había llegado, había tenido razón acerca de que los sentimientos, eran inservibles y solo destruían personas... y era el más claro ejemplo, pero las fuerzas para levantarse fueron nulas, inexistentes, vacías, le había arruinado la vida a la persona más importante y noble que había conocido nunca, y encima, había dado su vida por él, literalmente, eso jamás podría perdonárselo a sí mismo.

Consiguió levantarse sin expresión en el rostro y sacó de la solapa de la gabardina una bonita rosa negra, la miró seriamente aún con dos lágrimas peligrando unirse al resto y la dejó caer sobre su tumba.

- Una rosa negra simboliza muerte, estaré contigo aún después de ella.- Dio media vuelta y dándole la espalda a la tumba agachó la cabeza, no podía seguir mirando hacia donde el yacía.

- Adiós amigo… Adiós John.- Consiguió decir, y comenzó a caminar dirección a la puerta del cementerio que tantos recuerdos le traía de hacía meses.

Se había despedido de John por segunda vez y ésta, le pareció más dolorosa que aquella lágrima que derramó en lo alto del edificio por él, ¿y si hubiera v…? No pudo terminar ese pensamiento ya que se chocó con alguien al no ir mirando.

- Disculpe.- Se disculpó rápidamente a la par que el hombre, hizo ademán de echar a andar rápido pero notó una mano que se aferraba a su brazo.

- ¡Espere! ¿Usted no es…? – Dijo el hombre soltando su agarre y mirándolo incrédulo.

- Se confunde de persona.- Contestó rápidamente y aligeró el paso hasta la entrada del cementerio, miró de reojo a su alrededor y nadie lo vigilaba. Exhaló ahora ya tranquilo y cansado, menos mal que no había sucedido nada, pero aun así… ¿Qué haría ahora? Solo sabía una única cosa, tenía que regresar a casa para la cena.

* * *

La tarde pasó lentamente, sentado en su sofá mirando a la nada, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él y su culpabilidad, varias personas lo habían llamado para informar sobre los asesinos, pero a la única que se lo había cogido tras semanas sin dar señales de vida, desde que John había muerto, era a ella.

Había tratado de consolarlo, de sacarle algún sentimiento, algún algo, pero Sherlock solo había respondido cosas secas y puntualizantes, sin dejarle hablar nada sobre él, con la frase de despedida de "correré el mismo destino en mis manos que él, adiós Irene."

"Mañana… Mañana…" Se repetía una y otra vez mirando el polvito blanco que contenía aquella bolsa. Mañana terminaría de existir el peligro Sherlock Holmes, así todo sería mejor, ya había causado suficiente daño y así, podría volver con John.

Se levantó del sofá sin preámbulos y se acercó a la ventana mirando hacia el exterior, y comenzó a tocar la melodía más triste que él y su violín jamás habían tocado, éste era su último obsequio para él.

* * *

La noche había vuelto a caer, y lo envolvía como un flotador confidente de lo que iba a hacer, se serenó mirando al frente a aquel mueble y luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana buscando un atisbo de paz, de tranquilidad en la profundidad de la noche.

Sostuvo en sus manos la bolsita medio llena de polvos blancos y la miró con curiosidad, como si nunca la hubiera visto. Llevaba pensándolo todo el día, preparándose para este momento, sonrió irónicamente medio drogado, ¿continuar o no continuar? Sonrió de nuevo y una lágrima volvió a caer en respuesta, su vida ya no iba a ser vida ni a ningún sitio, realmente quien le viese ahora mismo no lo reconocería, pero acababa de entender algo, estaba destrozado y sentirse culpable era demasiada poca condena por lo que había hecho, ésta vez se había sobrepasado. La bolsita comenzó a estar cada vez más vacía hasta que se deslizó de las manos de Sherlock hasta el suelo sin que éste tuviera consciencia de ello.

Se desplomó sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados y el corazón a cien por hora, el cuerpo no le respondía y su cerebro le mandaba mil respuestas contradictorias.

Sentía como todo su cuerpo se aceleraba y calmaba a la vez, todo había llegado a su fin, su cerebro le mantenía despierto e inconscientemente hasta el último momento en que no aguantase más y su corazón se detuviese.

Comenzó a recordar desde el principio…

Su madre… Su padre… Mycroft… Lestrade… Molly… La Sra. Hudson… John… Irene Adler… Moriarty…

Derramó una pequeña lágrima y lo peor de todo es que solo fue por el doctor militar al recordar el primer saludo que había tenido con él, su primer encuentro, su primera sonrisa, su primera adulación por él, su primer enfado, su sonrisa al poder caminar y soltar su bastón, su cara de cansancio, sus ojos de decepción, de depresión, de tristeza… Su cara de abandono.

Otra lágrima cayó.

"Moriarty, ya tienes lo que querías, querías que fuese menos que tú pero estoy suicidándome del mismo modo. Sin embargo yo estuve a tiempo de rectificar sin saber cómo hacerlo, pero John ha hecho marcar la diferencia que no lograba encontrar entre tú y yo, yo soy un sociópata con una excepción, tú un psicópata sin excepciones."

* * *

**_Hasta aquí queridos amigos y lectores..._**

**_Espero os haya gustado y ya sabéis cómo hacérmelo saber... Os estaré esperando en las reviews!  
_**

**_He decidido comenzar a contestarlas ya que así puedo entrar en contacto con vosotros, así que ¡ya sabéis!_**

**_¡Un saludo y hasta la próximas sherlockeds!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**!Hola buenas¡ Aquí un nuevo capítulo un poco corto, pero prometo el siguiente será más largo.**

* * *

Sus últimos pensamientos…

Comenzaba a sentir como no podía respirar con fluidez, había llegado el momento de reunirse con John y la garganta le ardía con un sabor amargo.

Un estruendo quiso hacer abrir los ojos a Sherlock y levantarse de un salto sorprendido pero no podía, alzó levemente un parpado temblando y con la pupila dilatada en aquella posición: Una figura desesperada corría hacia él.

- ¡Sherlock!- Gritó la silueta viéndolo en ese estado y corriendo hacia él, cayó al suelo sin importarle el impacto y lo cogió entre sus brazos sosteniéndolo con el corazón agitado e incrédulo, terriblemente asustado.

Una figura rubia lo llamaba…

Trató de agudizar el oído y no escuchar más que pitidos…

Su voz era familiar…

- ¿Mmmm…?- Balbuceó inconscientemente sin poder pronunciar ni una sola sílaba.

- Sherlock, increíble idiota, ¿qué has hecho?- Comenzó a decirle desesperado tomándole el pulso y asustándose al saber las pulsaciones, buscó alrededor suyo y halló una bolsita en el suelo y un papel con restos blancos.- No, Sherlock, no.- Negó impotente intentando espabilarlo a guantazos, pero la cara de Sherlock comenzó a estar más pálida aún.

¿Era… Era…? ¿No estaba muerto? Oh dios, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Quería hablarle, era un idiota, no podía creerlo, y comenzó a derramar sus últimas lágrimas encima de él.

John al verlo llorar, lo miró desolado, a punto de la ansiedad, Sherlock, su Sherlock… Apretó la mandíbula decidido y sin tapujos, abrió la boca de Sherlock y se acercó a él.

- No me hace gracia hacerte esto.- Murmuró metiéndole la mano en la boca, hasta la garganta, la sacó lo más rápido que pudo y lo incorporó hacia un lado inmediatamente dejando que vomitara y miró para otro lado asqueado.

La mujer que observaba todo desde la puerta horrorizada se acercó a John y le tendió una jeringuilla, se lo había visto venir conociendo a Sherlock.

- Pónsela, es azúcar.- Le indicó mirándose ambos en un momento de indecisión, no estaba seguro de si sería efectiva o no, peor era la única solución.

Le inyectó el azúcar cerca del corazón y del estómago, directamente en una vena principal y lo volvió a sostener entre sus brazos sacudiéndolo, lo miraba nervioso y sin pizca de esperanza como su cara pálida y manchada por rastros de lágrimas no mejoraba.

- Sherlock… Por favor…- Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo abrazando su cuerpo.- No me vuelvas a dejar y esta vez era cierto, iba a morir además en sus manos.- Sherlock, por favor, por favor…- Susurró de impotencia abrazándolo aún más después de practicarle el reanimamiento cardiovascular con el corazón encogido.

Lloró amargamente con Sherlock entre sus brazos horas y horas sobre su pelo, lloro más que al verlo caer, más que todos estos meses, más que todas esas lágrimas, no podía ser cierto… Lo había encontrado para volver a perderlo y definitivamente ojalá volviese a ser mentira y que viviera lejos de él, pero viviera… ojalá.

De pronto, algo comenzó a tocarle el pelo lentamente y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, conseguía respirar levemente y con dificultad.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente al notar su tacto en su pelo y lo miró iluminado y bendecido, levantó sus párpados con cuidado y sus pupilas comenzaban a volverse normales, pegó su cabeza a su pecho y escuchó unos tímidos latidos.

- ¡Sherlock!- Vociferó abrazándose a él.- ¡Está vivo!- Exclamó a la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo levantó en volandas como pudo y lo tendió en lo que parecía su habitación, estaba poco acomodada, únicamente la adornaban una cama, una mesita de noche, un perchero y un armario.

Irene trajo algo de la cocina que tuviera azúcar y un cuenco de agua fría con un paño ya que John no se separaba del cuerpo de Sherlock, respiraba costosamente, pero estaba feliz, estaba vivo, se secó las lágrimas de esos ojos algo llorosos y miró a la mujer.

- Ya me quedaré yo con él, vete a descansar si quieres.- Le dijo tranquilamente mojando un paño y poniéndoselo por la cabeza, estaba muy caliente con fiebre.

- Está bien.- Accedió mirando a Sherlock postrado en esa cama de esa forma "Sherlock… ¿por él sí?" Y con ese pensamiento dio media vuelta y se marchó insegura.

Las horas pasaron, ya era de madrugada, John seguía al lado de Sherlock con la misma posición cuidándolo, la temperatura ya le había bajado, pero aún no había abierto los ojos ni hablado desde aquel momento, aunque su respiración se había relajado también.

Lo observó un par de minutos más y sonrió levemente pasando el paño por el cuello, ya había cambiado los que le había puesto en las piernas, brazos y tórax, menos mal que era médico… Suspiró levemente dejando el paño frío en su frente.

Aún no se creía todo lo que acababa de pasar, estaba vivo, de no haber sido esta situación, él mismo lo hubiera dejado en ese estado a golpes por haberlo engañado tanto tiempo aunque… Quizás si no hubiese hecho eso, Irene no hubiera tratado de averiguar la verdad acerca de su muerte y tampoco le habría avisado sin contactar con el permiso de Sherlock y seguiría su mediocre vida sin él ya que no hubiese salido de esta…

- Sherlock…-Murmuró cansado mirándolo con algo de ternura en la cara, ¿por qué habías desaparecido durante 3 años? ¿Por qué habías fingido tu muerte? daba igual realmente, ya estaban en paz…- Devuélveme la vida Sherlock…

* * *

**¿Qué tal os pareció? **

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis donde podeis darme vuestra opinión, las contestaré todas ^^**

**¡Un saludo y hasta pronto sherlockeds!**


End file.
